


Overwatch Headcanons and Ideas

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Most are sweet, Multi, headcanons, some might be sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 06:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12451224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just some headcanons I have for the Overwatch characters and universe. This is mainly just how I imagine the characters interacting and shit. I'll update sporadically.





	Overwatch Headcanons and Ideas

Fareeha, Angela, Genji, and Zenyatta are all in a relationship. Zenyatta is only romantically involved with Genji, though, but he loves the other two like family. They're just happy in general.

After Zarya joined Overwatch, she was still anti-omnic, believing Lynx Seventeen was an exception. To save face, she only called and talked to them in private, until she was caught by Lena. Eventually, Lena convinced Zarya to admit it to the others and, (un)surprisingly, they were supportive and didn't mock her.

Lynx Seventeen has a huge crush on Zarya. Her muscles do things for them.

Genji and Lena are best friends. Back when Genji was in Blackwatch, Lena would always be there to talk to him and let him cry on her shoulder when things got rough. They love each other a lot-- Platonically, of course.  
This actually made Emily worry for a while that Genji had a crush on Lena (because he mentioned loving her), but after seeing them interact made her fully believe it was platonic.

Hanzo adores Hana, though he will never admit it. He treats her like a little sister, and they often stay up together talking about their emotions. Hanzo is a little embarrassed, and doesn't want Genji to think he's being replaced, but naturally he's accepting and happy that he has someone to go to.

Hana and Lucio are best friends, and their fanbases ship them together. Despite this, they don't want to make a relationship due to the whole Overwatch thing and them being afraid it'll put a strain on their relationship.

Lucio is uncomfortable around Hanzo despite his best efforts, due to the whole Genji-Murdering ordeal. He doesn't make it obvious, though, because Hana really likes him.

Hanzo has a super obvious crush on McCree, but he will never admit it to anyone but Genji and Hana. Many of their other teammates know, but they'll never confront him about it. McCree doesn't know, of course, and he flirts with Hanzo just like all of his other friends. Hanzo quietly suffers.

Despite Hanzo being in Overwatch and Amélie being in Talon, the two snipers have an uneasy friendship. They will not harm the other, and before Hanzo joined Overwatch, the two would often be found hiding in high places, talking. Hanzo helps Amélie with the fact that she's slowly gaining emotions, and the two understands the guilt the other feels. After all, both of them murdered the ones they loved the most.

Olivia often hacks Hana's streams and bothers her, since she finds the live streamer cute when she's mad. Hana eventually figures out it's her, and stops getting upset about it. The two talk often, and Olivia even visits Hana. Only Hanzo and Amélie know, since they help the two meet. Gabriel suspects, but he doesn't bother stopping it.

On Hanzo's twentieth birthday, Genji gave him his first kiss-- Mainly because he felt bad. Hanzo's still unsure whether he should think it's sweet or if he should be embarrassed about it to this day.  
For years, he also had a little bit of a crush on his brother, though he never acted on it, of course, and buried it in shame. Genji still doesn't know. Of course, since the feelings are gone, he doesn't think it's important.


End file.
